Sepupuku Tersayang, Sepupuku Malang
by Mengde30
Summary: Draco Malfoy mengenang masa lalu ketika dia berumur tujuh tahun...


Judul: Sepupuku Tersayang, Sepupuku Malang

Karakter: Draco Malfoy, Scorpina "Ina" Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Dobby, Kreacher

Timeline: 1992 & 1987

Setting: Hogwarts & Malfoy's Manor

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh milik J.K. Rowling, kecuali Ina Lestrange. Soalnya saya yakin bahwa Bellatrix gak pernah punya anak

Author's Note: Saya sering berpikir mengapa Bellatrix gak punya anak. Sementara kedua adiknya, Andromeda & Narcissa punya anak. Andromeda punya Nymphadora, & Narcissa punya Draco. Nah, dalam fanfic ini, gw ingin membuat seolah Bellatrix punya anak. Tetapi saya tetep ngikutin alur dalam novel ketika Bellatrix lagi dipenjara bersama suami & adik iparnya, Rodolphus & Rabastan Lestrange, beserta Barty Crouch, Jr. Jadinya dalam cerita ini, Ina Lestrange dirawat ama Keluarga Malfoy (dimana Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy merupakan adik kandung dari Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange). Dan berbeda nasib dengan Harry Potter yang dirawat Keluarga Dursley (dimana ibunya, Mrs. Lily Potter, merupakan adik kandung dari Mrs. Petunia Dursley), Ina Lestrange diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Paman dan Bibinya. (Duh, maap, Author's Note-nya kepanjangan. After all, ini masih seputar DraMione, lho!)

Draco sedang berjalan menuju ruang rekreasinya, padahal itu saat makan malam. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak lapar, dia membiarkan dua sahabatnya (atau lebih tepatnya, pengawalnya), Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle yang bodoh dan hanya ada makanan dalam pikiran mereka, untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya di Aula Besar.

_Mengapa? Mengapa aku merasa bersalah begini? _batinnya. Dia berjalan terus sampai tiba di tembok batu kosong dan lembab.

"Darah-murni," ucapnya. Dan pintu yang tersembunyi di tembok itu terbuka. Rupanya 'darah-murni' adalah kata kunci untuk masuk ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ruangan itu sepi, tentu saja, sebab anak-anak lain masih makan malam. Dia duduk di kursi berlengan. Dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

_Seharusnya kau bangga, Draco! Bangga! Almarhumah sepupumu akan senang! _kata suara licik dalam hati kecilnya.

Yeah, tapi aku merasa menghina si Granger dengan sebutan darah-lumpur sama saja menghina almarhumah sepupuku itu! batinnya. 

_Bagaimana bisa begitu? _kata suara licik dalam hati kecilnya marah.

Dasar goblok. Apa kau tidak merasa, bahwa rambut coklat Granger mengingatkan aku pada dia, sepupuku yang sudah meninggal itu. Rambut mereka sangat mirip, tahu! batinnya. 

_Kau yang goblok, idiot bodoh. Sepupumu itu lebih mirip dengan Bibi Bella-mu, kan? Hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda, rambut Bibi Bella-mu berwarna hitam, sementara rambut sepupumu itu coklat. Hanya itu!_ kata suara licik dalam hati kecilnya.

_Aku tahu itu! Hanya saja... _batinnya lagi.

_Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak lupa pesan terakhirnya, kan? _kata suara itu.

_Tentu saja aku ingat! _batinnya jengkel. _'Draco, jangan pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak Muggle'. _

_**FLASHBACK TO... 5 YEARS AGO**_

_Aku merasa beruntung sekali terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan penyihir berdarah-murni. Ayahku, Lucius, berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Malfoy. Ibuku, Narcissa atau Cissy, berasal dari keluarga besar bangsawan Black. Ayahku anak tunggal di keluarganya, sementara ibuku punya seorang kakak bernama Bellatrix atau Bella yang menikah dengan penyihir berdarah-murni bernama Rodolphus Lestrange. Namun, entah di tahun ke berapa, Bibi Bella beserta suami & adik iparnya, Rabastan, masuk penjara. Ayah & Ibuku tahu, tentu saja, dan mereka bilang mereka akan merawat putri tunggal Bibi Bella & Paman Rodolphus selama mereka berdua dipenjara. Ayah & Ibuku bilang padaku mereka dipenjara selama 10 tahun, meskipun sebetulnya aku tak yakin mereka berkata jujur padaku, sebab aku pernah berkali-kali mendengar pembicaraan mencurigakan mereka mengenai Bibi Bella & Paman Rodolphus. Oh ya, Putri mereka yang bernama Scorpina Lestrange, atau akrab disapa Ina, masih bayi saat ayah & ibunya dijebloskan ke penjara. Dia seusia denganku, tentunya. Kami berdua akrab seperti kakak-adik & tentu saja kami sering bermain bersama di rumahku. Kami tidak diizinkan bermain di lingkungan Muggle. Ibuku bilang, "Mereka berbahaya! Jangan bermain dengan anak-anak Muggle!" Bahkan untuk belajar membaca & menulis, kami diajarkan langsung oleh ibuku. Aku pernah bertanya kepada ibuku kenapa kami tidak sekolah seperti anak-anak lain, dan ibuku menjawab, "Kalian baru akan bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts jika sudah berusia sebelas tahun. Sebelum itu, kalian akan kuajarkan membaca & menulis. Tidak perlu bersekolah di sekolah Muggle kalau hanya untuk belajar membaca & menulis."_

_Ibuku seringkali mengunjungi Bibi Bella di Penjara Azkaban & pulang ke rumah dengan wajah pucat. Ibuku bilang, "Ini efek Dementor, Penjaga Penjara Azkaban. Makanya kalian tidak kuizinkan ikut denganku. Efek Dementor terhadap anak-anak yang penuh kebahagiaan bisa berakibat sangat buruk." Begitulah, jadi Ina tak pernah sekali pun bertemu ayah & ibunya. Dia hanya pernah melihat foto ibunya yang disimpan oleh ibuku. Wajah ibunya cantik, seperti Ina, yang berbeda hanyalah warna rambutnya. Rambut Bibi Bella berwarna hitam, sedangkan rambut Ina berwarna coklat lebat. Setiap kali ibuku pulang dari kunjungannya ke Bibi Bella, dia selalu bilang hal yang sama pada Ina, yaitu "Ina, Sayang, Ibumu menitipkan pesan kepadamu. Dia bilang agar kau jangan sekali pun mendekati atau pun bergaul dengan anak-anak Muggle." Ina pun selalu menurut, misalnya jika aku bermain terlalu jauh & secara tak sengaja mendekati lingkungan perumahan Muggle, dia berteriak, "Draco, jangan dekati lingkungan Muggle! Ingat?"_

_Oh ya, saat aku berusia enam tahun aku sudah tahu bahwa Paman Rodolphus & Bibi Bella sebetulnya bukan dipenjara selama sepuluh tahun, melainkan seumur hidup! Ibuku bilang dia sengaja merahasiakannya agar Ina tidak sedih terhadap kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bertemu orang tuanya selamanya. Aku juga sepakat untuk merahasiakannya karena bisa kubayangkan hati Ina akan hancur jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi waktu aku bertanya apa kesalahan Bibi Bella begitu berat sehingga dia harus mendekam di penjara seumur hidup. Ibuku hanya menjawab pelan, "need-not-to-know. Kau masih anak-anak, belum saatnya kau tahu itu." Tapi aku bersumpah akan menjaga Ina dengan segenap jiwaku._

_Aku baru benar-benar membenci Muggle ketika kami berusia tujuh tahun, ketika peristiwa memilukan itu benar-benar mengubah kehidupanku. Saat itu kami sedang bermain di halaman rumah sebagaimana biasanya, mengabaikan Dobby, peri-rumah keluarga kami, yang sedang membersihkan kebun dengan gunting rumputnya. Dan kemudian terdengar suara "crack" pelan di dekat kami. Kami tentu saja terkejut, karena tiba-tiba sosok peri-rumah yang lain muncul._

"_Kreacher! Wah, sudah lama, ya tidak ketemu!" sapa Dobby ramah sambil meletakkan gunting rumputnya di atas tanah. _Oh, mungkin peri-rumah bernama Kreacher ini temannya Dobby,_ pikirku. Tidak seperti Dobby yang ramah, peri-rumah ini bertampang bosan & tersenyum masam ketika melihat Dobby, kemudian berkata pelan, "Hai, Dobby."_

_Peri-rumah ini tidak terlihat bersahabat, tapi mungkin karena dia sudah sangat tua. Kuperhatikan, kalau dibandingkan dengan Dobby, Kreacher sudah sangat tua. Pakaiannya juga lebih kotor & lusuh daripada pakaian Dobby yang berupa sarung bantal bekas._

"_Kreacher khusus datang ke sini untuk mengantar surat ini kepada Nona Cissy," kata Kreacher sambil menyerahkan amplop perkamen itu kepada Dobby._

"_Untuk Nyonya Cissy? Dari siapa?" tanya Dobby sambil menerima amplop perkamen tersebut._

"_Entahlah. Kreacher rasa ini dari teman sekolahnya di Slytherin dulu yang tidak tahu bahwa Nona Cissy sudah pindah ke istana ini. Makanya teman Nona Cissy itu salah mengirim ke rumah Nyonya Kreacher."_

"_Akan segera Dobby sampaikan pada Nyonya Cissy."_

"_Oh..." kata Kreacher sambil menatap kami. "Pastilah Tuan Muda ini putra Nona Cissy, Kreacher bisa tahu karena rambut pirangnya mirip dengan rambut Nona Cissy."_

"_Kreacher, bisakah kau memanggil wanita yang kau panggil dengan 'Nona Cissy' itu dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Cissy'? Nyonya Cissy sudah menikah dan punya anak & kau tahu itu," kata Dobby._

"_Dan Nona Muda ini..." kata Kreacher,yang jelas telah mengabaikan kata-kata Dobby. "Oh! Pastilah anak Nona Bella. Wajahnya mirip sekali! Tapi kenapa hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda, Kreacher tidak tahu."_

"_Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan di rumah majikanmu?" tanya Dobby yang mulai jengkel terhadap keberadaan Kreacher._

"_Majikan? Kreacher sudah tidak punya majikan yang sah di istana itu sejak Nyonya Kreacher meninggal. Nona Bella & Nona Cissy, majikan yang Kreacher hormati & masih hidup, sudah menikah & meninggalkan Kreacher di istana itu. majikan Kreacher yang sah hanya seorang, yaitu anak laki-laki Nyonya Kreacher yang kurang ajar & telah menghancurkan hati Nyonya Kreacher. Meskipun begitu, lukisan Nyonya yang tergantung di rumah, masih Kreacher anggap sebagai majikan. Kreacher selalu patuh apa kata lukisan Nyonya yang bisa bicara itu. sekarang Kreacher harus kembali, sebab lukisan Nyonya tidak suka dibuat menunggu terlalu lama," sahut Kreacher panjang lebar seolah dia sedang bicara sendiri._

_Dia menatap kami. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kreacher harap Tuan & Nona Muda patuh terhadap ibu mereka. Jangan seperti Tuan Sirius & Nona Dromeda yang brengsek & telah mempermalukan keluarga itu." Kemudian dia menghilang, diikuti bunyi "crack"._

"_Si Kreacher tetap kacau seperti biasanya," kata Dobby._

"_Apa?" tanyaku heran._

"_Oh, Tuan Muda Draco belum tahu, ya? Itu tadi peri-rumah keluarga Black, keluarga Nyonya Cissy sebelum Nyonya menikah dengan Tuan Lucius. Kreacher sudah mengabdi pada Keluarga Black selama...uh, berapa tahun, ya, Dobby juga tidak tahu. Sejak Nyonya Walburga, bibi Nyonya Cissy, meninggal, Kreacher sudah tidak punya majikan dan otaknya jadi kacau karena dia kesepian. Malang benar nasibnya," kata Dobby suram._

"_Dan siapa Tuan Sirius & Nona Dromeda yang dia sebut tadi?" tanya Ina._

"_Dobby tidak tahu, Nona Muda. Tapi Dobby rasa itu nama anggota Keluarga Black yang lain."_

"_Ya, sudah. Cepat kau antarkan surat itu kepada ibuku," perintahku._

"_Baik, Tuan Muda!" Dobby kemudian masuk ke rumah._

"_Ina."_

"_Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Ina diikuti senyum manisnya._

"_Apa hal yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu._

_Senyum di wajahnya sedikit memudar, meskipun masih tersisa sedikit.aku menyesal telah bertanya sebab hatiku mencelos ketika dia menjawab pelan, "Bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Yah, terutama ibuku."_

_Aku berusaha membuatnya melupakan orang tuanya. Kejam memang, tapi itu agar dia tidak sakit hati jika kelak mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya dipenjara seumur hidup mereka. "Me...Mengapa? Kan kau sudah punya orang tua, ma..maksudku.." kata-kataku terbata-bata ketika dia menatapku tajam dengan tatapan apa-maksud-mu-apa-kau-menyindir-ku-yang-orang-tua-nya-dipenjara-karena-mereka-kriminal. "...ayah & ibuku kan sudah menganggapmu seperti anak mereka. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian begitu, kan?"_

"_Aku tahu itu!" sahut Ina jengkel. "Tapi aku sering merasa iri jika melihat anak-anak Muggle menggandeng tangan ibu mereka." katanya sedih. "Yah, tapi kan Paman Lucius & Bibi Cissy bilang bahwa orang tuaku dipenjara selama sepuluh tahun sejak aku berusia sekitar satu tahun, kan? Itu artinya aku sudah akan bertemu dengannya ketika aku berusia sebelas tahun & akan bersekolah di Hogwarts." Kemudian Ina menerawang, "Aku bisa membayangkan diriku bersama ibuku sedang berbelanja keperluan sekolahku. Kemudian mereka akan bangga ketika aku masuk Asrama Slytherin seperti mereka."_

Tidak, Ina. Kau salah besar. Orang tuamu tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari Penjara Azkaban itu. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbelanja keperluan sekolahmu bersama mereka, _batinku._

_Kemudian aku mengambil rumput yang tadi habis dipotong Dobby. Aaku sedikit bergumam sambil menyentuh rumput itu dan...rumput itu mengembang jadi bunga yang indah. Aku bermaksud memberikannya pada Ina untuk menghiburnya, tetapi... "Ina, sedang apa kau di sana?" tanyaku ketika dia sedang jongkok di dekat semak-semak sambil membelakangiku._

_Aku mendekatinya, dan mendapatinya sedang berbicara dengan kucing. Hatiku mencelos, aku pernah membaca di buku yang kuduga milik ayahku, dalam buku itu terdapat kata-kata 'Selain penyihir kelahiran-Muggle atau yang biasa kita, penyihir darah-murni, sebut dengan julukan darah-lumpur, ada juga anak yang terlahir dari keluarga penyihir, namun dia tidak memiliki bakat sihir seperti orang tuanya. Yang seperti ini disebut Squib. Ciri-cirinya yang paling jelas adalah, Squib biasanya mampu berbicara dengan hewan, biasanya kucing.'_

_Tidak mungkin! Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak mungkin Ina adalah seorang Squib. Ayah & Ibunya kan penyihir berdarah-murni, jadi tidak mungkin bahwa Ina adalah Squib._

"_Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Ina, membuyarkan lamunanku. Sekarang dia menggendong kucing yang tadi bicara dengannya._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, maksudku---bunga ini untukmu. Cantik, kan?" kataku sambil berusaha menghilangkan pikiran bahwa Ina adalah seorang Squib._

"_Wah, cantik sekali! Terima kasih, Draco!" katanya dengan tersenyum manis. Tapi kemudian dia menatap kucing itu dengan sedih. "Kasihan sekali kucing ini. Dia bilang dia kesepian, dia tidak punya keluarga. Aku ingin sekali merawatnya. Menurutmu apa Paman Lucius & Bibi Cissy akan mengizinkanku memelihara kucing ini?"_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang. _Dia mengerti bahasa kucing itu! Tidak, Draco! Jangan berpikir bahwa dia adalah Squib. Memang selama ini Ina tidak pernah menyihir seperti apa yang telah kulakukan barusan. Tetapi itu bukan berarti dia adalah Squib!_ batinku._

"_Sedang apa kalian?" tanya suara tajam di dekat pintu gerbang rumahku. Ayahku yang baru pulang dari kantor! Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan apa-kalian-berusaha-menyembunyikan-sesuatu-dari-ku-oh-awas-saja-aku-pasti-tahu-apa-yang-kalian-sembunyikan. Matanya berkilat mengancam. Apakah dia melihat Ina sedang berbicara dengan kucing itu, aku tidak tahu, karena Ina langsung berbicara kepada ayahku._

"_Paman, bolehkah aku memelihara kucing ini? Kasihan kucing ini, dia kesepian. Oh, boleh, ya Paman?" kata Ina dengan nada memohon._

"_Aku harus tanya pada Bibimu dulu," kata ayahku dengan nada mencurigakan. Kemudian ayahku masuk ke rumah. Aku sempat menangkap ekspresi wajah ternyata-selama-ini-aku-memelihara-squib-ini-tidak-boleh-dibiarkan. Tetapi aku tidak yakin, sehingga aku mengikuti ayahku ke dalam rumah dengan diam-diam tanpa mengacuhkan Ina yang masih asyik bicara dengan kucing._

_Ketika di dalam rumah, aku melihat ayahku memberi syarat kepada ibuku yang sedang membaca surat dari temannya yang tadi diantarkan Dobby untuk berbicara empat mata di kamar tidur mereka. Aku semakin curiga sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kudekatkan telingaku ke pintu dan kemudian..._

"_Sedang apa kau?" suara Ina mengganggu konsentrasiku untuk menguping._

"_Ssshhh!" aku mendesis untuk menyuruhnya diam. Kemudian dia ikut menguping bersamaku. Kami berdua menempelkan telinga kami ke pintu kamar orang tuaku. Dan mendengar bahwa ayah & ibuku sedang bertengkar._

"_Gadis itu Squib, Cissy! Oh, tak bisa kupercaya bahwa selama ini dia adalah Squib!" teriak ayahku. Hatiku semakin mencelos. ("Squib itu apa, Draco?" tanya Ina polos.) Tapi aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Ina & terus menguping._

"_Masa, sih, Lucius? Kau yakin? Ayah & ibunya kan penyihir berdarah-murni. Tidak mungkin dia itu Squib!" teriak ibuku dengan nada penuh ketidakpercayaan. _

"_Aku melihatnya! Tak diragukan lagi! Dia berbicara dengan kucing!"_

"_Tidak mungkin! Bukti itu tidak menjamin!"_

"_Apa kau tidak merasa aneh. Selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah menyihir. Sementara Draco sudah menyihir sejak berusia empat tahun---yah, meskipun waktu itu dia memecahkan vas bunga kesayanganku."_

_Ibuku tidak menjawab. Dan kemudian ayahku berteriak lagi dengan nada mencemoohi, "Oh, untung saja Bella dipenjara seumur hidupnya. Kalau dia sampai tahu, dia pasti sudah akan mengusir gadis itu!" Wajah Ina pucat, jelas bahwa dia sudah sadar bahwa ayah & ibuku sedang membicarakannya. Dan yang lebih memnuatnya pucat adalah, bahwa dia telah mendengar bahwa ibunya dipenjara seumur hidup._

"_Untung?! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Untung'? Aku yakin Bella tidak sekejam itu kalau dia tahu bahwa anaknya Squib!" teriak ibuku lebih keras._

"_Belum tentu! Squib dalam keluarga penyihir berdarah-murni itu sama saja dengan aib! Dan kukira dalam silsilah keluargamu, ada seorang Squib bernama Marius Black yang diusir dari rumah setelah ketahuan bahwa dia adalah Squib!"_

"_Aku tahu itu! Tapi aku tidak akan mengusirnya! Draco akan membenciku kalau aku..." sisa teriakan ibuku tak pernah kudengar karena aku berhenti menguping untuk mengejar Ina yang berlari keluar rumah dengan berlinang air mata. Aku kemudian meraih tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah aku tak ingin dia pergi._

"_Tak bisa kupercaya ini. Selama ini kalian hanya membohongiku dengan mengatakan bahwa ayah & ibuku akan dibebaskan setelah dipenjara selama sepuluh tahun. Tetapi kenyataannya, mereka dipenjara selama sisa hidup mereka. Ini sungguh tidak adil!" teriaknya sambil terisak-isak._

"_Aku turut prihatin. Maafkan aku yang tidak jujur padamu," kataku, tapi aku yakin bahwa dia masih belum tahu apa itu Squib dan yang dia tangisi adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bertemu orang tuanya._

"_Lepaskan aku, Draco!" bentaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku sambil masih memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Aku mau ke Penjara itu! Mau menemui orang tuaku!" katanya sambil terisak._

"_Jangan pergi sendirian! Aku mohon! Orang tuaku bisa mengantarmu!"_

"_TIDAK! Orang tuamu pembohong! Mereka telah membohongiku!"_

"_Kau tidak akan bisa sendirian ke sana! Penjara itu berada di tengah lautan!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli seberapa pun jauhnya!" dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari peluka eratku._

"_INA, TUNGGU!" Ina terus berlari tanpa mengacuhkanku, melewati Dobby yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana & melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan kebun dengan gunting rumputnya.("Nona & Tuan Muda mau ke mana?")_

_Tepat ketika baru beberapa detik Ina berlari keluar dari pintu gerbang & menyebrangi jalanan. Sebuah mobil Muggle meluncur cepat dan...BRAK!! menabrak Ina sampai terpental. Si Muggle-Pengemudi-Mobil berhenti dan menegeluarkan kepalanya untuk melihat hasil perbuatannya. Dia terlihat panik. Dan...dia kabur. Muggle Keparat! Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, "TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!! DOBBY, CEPAT PANGGIL ORANG TUAKU DI DALAM! CEPAT!"_

"_Ba...Baik, Tuan Muda!" lengkingnya. Kemudian dia berlari masuk. Aku mendekati tubuh Ina. Tubuh & wajahnya berlumuran darah. Jelas dia sekarat. Mobil Muggle itu menabraknya dengan telak._

"_Ina, bertahanlah. Aku mohon, jangan mti, Ina!" jeritku. Tak lama kemudian, ayah & ibuku datang. Muggle-muggle di jalan yang secara kebetulan lewat, juga mulai melihat apa yang terjadi dengan wajah penasaran mereka._

"_Ada apa----ASTAGA!" pekik ayahku._

"_Oh, TIDAK! Mengapa bisa begini? Draco, apa yang terjadi dengan Ina sampai dia berlumuran darah begitu?" jerit ibuku panik._

"_Di...Dia ditabrak Mobil Muggle," kataku sambil terisak._

"_APA? DI MANA MUGGLE KEPARAT ITU SEKARANG? AKAN KUBUNUH DIA?" teriak ayahku._

"_Dia sudah kabur," jawabku terisak._

"_D...Dr...Draco..." Ina merintih pelan._

"_Aku di sini, Ina. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," jawabku dengan berlinang air mata._

"_Bi...Bibi Cissy..."_

"_Ini aku, Ina Sayang," jawab ibuku. Dia mulai menangis juga._

"_Pa...Paman Lucius..."_

"_I...Iya, Nak?" kata ayahku. Dia tidak menangis, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dia selalu menahan diri untuk menangis, karena baginya menangis hanya akan menjatuhkan harga diri & wibawanya._

"_Tolong, sampaikan kepada ibuku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya. Apakah ayahku juga dipenjara seumur hidupnya?"_

"_Y...Yeah," jawab ibuku pelan. "Maaf, kami telah membohongimu selama ini."_

"_K...Ka...Kalau begitu sampaikan juga itu kepada ayahku."_

_Aku menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian Ina menggenggam tanganku dengan sisa tenaganya, dan berkata,"Draco, berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak Muggle." Kemudian genggaman tangannya terlepas dengan sendirinya. Dia sudah tiada. Dan aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!"_

_Scorpina Lestrange telah meninggal dunia dalam usia yang masih sangat muda, tujuh tahun. Aku menyesal karena aku tidak menepati sumpahku bahwa aku akan melindungi Ina dengan segenap jiwaku. Orang tuaku, setelah Ina dimakamkan, tidak pernah lagi meributkan soal apakah Ina adalah Squib atau tidak. Dan kami berhasil meyakinkan diri kami bahwa Ina adalah penyihir, bukan Squib. Yang jelas ketika ayah & ibuku mengunjungi Bibi Bella & Paman Rodolphus di Penjara Azkaban untuk memberitahukan tentang kematian Ina. Bibi Bella berteriak sangat histeris, "AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!!! KALIAN BOHONG!! PERGI DARI SINI, PEMBOHONG!! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT KALIAN LAGI!" Dan ketika pulang ke rumah, ibuku menangis karena telah dibentak-bentak Bibi Bella & ayahku berusaha menenangkannya._

_Aku sangat shock. Scorpina Lestrange, keturunan penyihir berdarah-murni, telah terbunuh oleh Muggle! Muggle Brengsek! Muggle Keparat! Sejak saat ini, aku bersumpah akan membenci Muggle untuk selama-lamanya!_

_**FLASH BACK END**_

_Tapi Hermione Granger bukan Muggle! Dia penyihir, meskipun dia kelahiran-Muggle, _batinnya.

_Tetapi darah-lumpur sama kotornya dengan Muggle, kan? Atau...Yeah! Kau pasti naksir darah-lumpur itu, kan, Draco? _kata suara licik dalam hati kecilnya.

_Kau gila? Enak saja bicara! Pergi! Jangan usik aku lagi!_ batinnya melawan. Wajah Draco memerah.

Habis kau, Draco! Kalau ayah & ibumu sampai tahu bahwa kau naksir darah-lumpur itu! kata suara licik itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ada orang lain masuk ke ruang rekreasi itu. Mungkin makan malam sudah selesai. Draco pergi ke kamarnya, dan pura-pura tidur. Dia tidak mau orang-orang tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis. Yah, besok memang peringatan hari kematian Ina yang ke-5.

Maafkan aku, Ina. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Harus kuakui aku naksir Hermione Granger, batinnya merana.

FIN


End file.
